


Driving Lessons

by StarryEyed41



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e19 Mommy Dearest, Fluff, and a bit of angst, only really slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyed41/pseuds/StarryEyed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala jerks forward and then stops abruptly as the engine dies again.  Dean sighs heavily, and counts to ten in his head.  He doesn’t remember it being this difficult the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literaryoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/gifts).



> Set sometime after 6.19 “Mommy Dearest”, so spoilers up through that episode. Unbeta’d, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> This was written for the beautiful literaryoblivion who was having a bad day. She’s amazing and you should read all her fics [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion) and follow her on tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Frec - I’m sorry it’s not fluffier hun! I told you, when I climb inside Dean’s head all the angst comes out. Lol Hope you’re feeling better. xoxo

The Impala jerks forward and then stops abruptly as the engine dies again.  Dean sighs heavily, and counts to ten in his head.  He doesn’t remember it being this difficult the last time.  He strokes his Baby’s dash lovingly, as if to apologize for the current circumstances.

Dean turns to Cas, who is sitting in the driver’s seat, and gives him a weak smile.

“Okay.  Start ‘er up again, but this time ease out slowly.  We’re not in a hurry,” Dean says, trying to use his calmest voice. Teaching Sammy how to drive had never given him this much grief.

Cas nods his understanding as he flexes his grip on the steering wheel.  His level of concentration is one that Dean has only seen when the angel is facing down a demon.

Cas turns over the ignition again and the Impala roars to life.  Dean holds his breath as Cas shifts into gear, and tries to ease the car through the empty parking lot.  He doesn’t stall the engine this time, but they are barely crawling along.

“Okay Cas, this is good.  But let’s try moving faster than a snail.  Give her some more throttle.”

Cas responds immediately, pushing into the gas pedal with brute force.  The car leaps forward, tires squealing, and steering wheel jerking under Cas’ inexperienced grip.

“Brakes Cas!  Hit the brakes!” Dean shouts.

Cas slams on the brakes, and both occupants are shoved forward as the car’s momentum stops.  Luckily, they are wearing their seat belts so they don’t come into contact with the dashboard.

Dean swears quietly under his breath and reaches over to turn off the ignition.

“Cas, buddy, this was a good start, but how about we call it a day?” Dean offers, silently worried about how much abuse he (and his Baby) can take.

“No, Dean.  I need to learn how to do this,” Cas snaps back.

“Why do you need to learn to drive?  You can fly everywhere.  Angel with big feathery wings, remember?  What’s the deal Cas? ” Dean throws back at him, his patience in the day finally wearing thin.

“Because, Dean, I –“Castiel stops short, staring down at his hands in his lap.

Dean feels like this is one of those moments when he needs to pry.  He’s not one for ‘Chick Flick Moments’ but Dean kind of suspects that he’s one of Castiel’s only friends and maybe the guy just needs to unload some of his emotional baggage.

“What’s up man?”

“I need to learn to be more useful Dean.  When Eve blocked my powers I had no way to help Bobby, Sam, or you.  What if it happens again?  I should at least be able to drive.  If you were hurt, and I couldn’t get you to safety-“

Cas’ voice breaks as he turns to stare at Dean – one of those gazes where Dean feels that Cas isn’t seeing him, so much as he’s seeing the soul he pulled out of the pit.  Maybe that how he always sees him, Dean reflects.  ‘The Righteous Man’ – destined to serve a higher purpose.  The one person who Castiel would choose to idolize as much as his own Father.  That thought, and Castiel’s stare, make Dean squirm in his seat just a bit. 

“Look, Cas, even if your Angel Mojo wasn’t working, we’d figure something out.  We always do.  Sammy and I have been hunting for years before you came along.”

Cas nods weakly, and breaks his stare, focusing on the seat instead.  Dean sighs, knowing he’s not going to get out of this conversation easily.

 _Time to man up, Winchester_ , he thinks to himself.

Dean lays a hand on Cas’ shoulder and lightly squeezes to get his attention. 

“Cas, man, I’m sorry that I called you a baby in a trenchcoat.  You’re more than that.  You’re a part of the team.  Team Free Will, remember?”

Dean gives Cas one of his winning smiles, hoping to pull the angel out of his funk.  All he gets is a half smile, and Cas’ face is threatening to go into full-on ‘Puppy Dog Pout’ Mode.  Dean knows the warning signs because he’s seen the same look on Sam a hundred times.

“If you want to learn something useful, I can, I dunno – teach you a few basic weapons skills or something.  Maybe we can do some target practice.”

Cas gives him a more relaxed smile.  “I am a soldier, Dean.  I’m sure I could handle a weapon.”

“Good,” Dean slaps Cas on the back and shifts over to his seat.  “Now, how about we go get some pie?  I think I saw a shop about a mile down the road.”

“Okay.  But can I drive?”

“Sure you can, Cas.  Just remember what I told you earlier – nice and easy.  It’s not a race.  We’ve got all the time in the world.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize the Impala probably wouldn't be that hard to drive since it is an automatic, but when I started writing I thought it was a manual. 
> 
> I also like that this is kind of a fix-it fic, since we never got an on-screen apology after that diner scene. Okay - I know we weren't supposed to get an apology, but I wanted one. *shrug* I'll stop talking about Supernatural now. /runs away


End file.
